The Demon King's Sacred Queen
by MedicusAestus
Summary: The hotspring scene in volume 16 with an erotic twist. Now continued.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys. It has been one year. One whole year. I'm very busy, my examination results will decide my future. So, enough about me, this story is an erotic twist on a scene in volume 16. You should read it first if you have not. This fic would spoil you. Alright, let's start!**

* * *

"Speech"

'thoughts'

 ***sfx***

 **Author's notes**

* * *

"Haa, this feels good."

Kamito exclaimed as he stretched his arms.

He just fought a militarised spirit earlier when he was pretending to be the Demon King Sulaiman. Even if Kamito was a two-time Blade Dance winner, he could not help but feel exhausted after using a great deal of divine power to defeat the militarised spirit. That was why Kamito was currently relaxing in the hotsprings that was part of the purification facility in Demon's Fist. Elementalists had to recover divine power through purification. As a side note, Est was currently in her sword form and was resting against a rock close by. Restia had joined the other girls in their baths.

Wrapping a towel around his head, Kamito rested against the moist rocks that made the circumference of the hotsprings. Looking up at the stars, Kamito thought back to the events that happened earlier.

'I never thought I would have to pretend to be the Demon King Sulaiman. Moreover, the girls had to pretend to be my princess maidens. Rubia... What are you planning?'

Kamito closed his eyes and heightened his other senses to enjoy the hot water. It was neither too hot nor too cold. Purification restores power to princess maidens and Kamito was not an exception even if he was supposedly the demon king.

 ***Splash***

Kamito's enhanced senses heard something enter the hotspring. Kamito's eyes shot open as his divine power spiked.

"Who's there?"

"As I thought, you are being corrupted by Ren Ashdoll's power."

Hearing a familiar voice, Kamito let his divine power dissipate.

Kamito stood up to confront the leader of Inferno.

"What do you mean by that, Rubia?"

"Oh, it's big."

"Wha-wha-wha-what!?"

Surprised by her unexpected remark, Kamito made a sound that he would never make as his usual self. Kamito hastily concealed his nakedness with his hands and submerged his lower half in an attempt to hide.

"Trying to make a princess maiden say it, you really live up to the name of Demon King of the Night."

Standing across Kamito, Rubia was wearing white ritual attire. As she entered the hotspring, her long crimson hair fluttered in the hot mist. She had ruby-coloured eyes like her younger sister. However, the similarities ended there. Rubia was quite different from her sister. Her stoic expression was always hiding her thoughts unlike her Claire.

"That's not what I meant at all! Also, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, the divine power you released is very similar to that of Ren Ashbell." Rubia replied as she stepped into the hotspring. The former divine queen's white robe growing more transparent as it soaked in the water. Kamito averted his eyes at the sight of her tempting body. Even if he

"What? I was using my divine power this time. I know I was."

"I see, so the corruption already started before you knew discovered your ability as an elementalist."

"Corruption?"

"Can't you feel it? Your divine power has merged with Ren Ashdoll's power."

'No! It can't be... So that's why I succumbed to Ren Ashdoll's power so easily when I was fighting Greyworth.'

"Don't worry, I can help you."

"Help me?"

Kamito asked Rubia who was approaching.

"There is a way, one that the Demon King used. During these times, he was slightly less evil than his usual self. Though I don't know how trustworthy the source is, it was still written by one of the demon king princess maidens. Only they would know the demon king's behaviour after the process."

"The concubines? You don't mean-"

Realising what was coming, Kamito had stood up to leave. However, Rubia stopped him from leaving. He was still in the middle of recovering energy so Rubia could put up a resistance.

"Now hold still, it's my first time so please be patient with me."

 ***Gulp***

"This process, was it recorded in one of the books about the demon king's princess maidens in your collection?"

"Yes."

"Then there is no way I can agree to it."

Kamito had broken into Rubia's room with Claire earlier. Together, they discovered a book about the demon king's princess maidens by chance. The book had contained illustrations that would definitely corrupt pure maidens. Thus, the book was supposed to be sealed and kept from public eyes. Since the process came from the book, Kamito was worried about Rubia's well-being.

"Kamito-"

Rubia took off her robe in one swift motion, revealing her matured body. She was not wearing anything underneath. Her modest breasts gave a small bounce after taking the robe off. She would have been an example of a perfectly healthy young noble but her beautiful skin was covered in ugly cursed armament seals that seemed to snake around her body.

"Can't you see? I have already lost my power as an elementalist. These seals were used to bring out the power of the Sacred Maiden and control Laevateinn. I have nothing left to lose."

"Nothing? You still have the responsibility as the elder sister to protect Claire. Don't you dare forget that!"

"If you lose yourself to Ren Ashdoll's power, will I have a sister left to protect?"

"I... I can't argue with that. Fine, we'll do the process."

Kamito slumped back onto a rock. He couldn't think of a better way out of his current predicament.

"Then, I'll start."

Rubia kneeled in the hotsprings, the water level reaching her chest. She looked at Kamito's erect member that was directly in front of her. He had become hard seeing Rubia's body as she entered the hotspring.

Then, Rubia leaned forward and brought Kamito's length into her mouth. It reached the back of her mouth.

"R-Rubia, you!?"

Not minding the sudden outburst, Rubia started to move. She moved her tongue around Kamito's manhood as if trying to memorise every single vein on it. In response, Kamito's manhood started throbbing in pleasure.

"Rubia... this feels so good..."

Hearing that, Rubia had a slight smile on her face. However, Kamito did not notice as he was just introduced to a new sensation that he never felt before.

Rubia had other ways of reversing the corruption. However, she decided to use the method that would please her loved one. Yes, she loved Kamito, she started to love him when he saved her from Laevateinn.

Although Kamito was already feeling good, Rubia upped the intensity as she started to repeatedly move her head up and down Kamito's flesh, making sure to suck thoroughly.

Feeling the warm and wet inside of Rubia's mouth along with the strong sucking motion Rubia was doing, Kamito was reaching a point of ecstasy.

"Aah! Rubia, something's coming!"

Kamito grabbed the back of Rubia's head and pushed into her as far as he could.

"..!"

Kamito released his hot liquid inside Rubia.

 ***Swallow***

"You could have told me a bit earlier, Kamito."

Rubia had stopped sucking and swallowed his bitter essence. She gave a small complaint to Kamito's rough handling. Her normally stoic expression was replaced with a small pout.

"S-sorry, it just... felt too good."

Kamito scratched his the back of his head as he expressed his genuine thoughts.

"I can't let this hotspring be defiled. The princess maidens of thid country still need it."

Rubia went back in to lick Kamito's manhood clean. She swallowed everything to make sure nothing leaked. However, Kamito grew hard again.

"Kamito, I will dedicate this body to you if you want me to. You can do whatever you want to this body. I care not if you violate it. As I am no longer an elementalist, I do not need my purity. I will become, the Demon King's Sacred Queen."

* * *

From that point onwards, Kamito and Rubia would always disappear for a short while after every major battle. However, they would always come back in high spirits.

* * *

 **And that's it. It's done. There are some differences in the novel and this fic. I dunno how good the scene is since this is only my 2nd time doing this. I probably won't be releasing anything any time soon as I have become very busy. I actually ship Rubia after Leonora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays. I actually wrote something.**

* * *

Fearing that someone might catch them, Rubia and Kamito sneaked out of the hot springs, the towels they each had lay forgotten in the water. As they were still horny after their first experience in their new found pleasure, Rubia had suggested that they continue in her study in the Rrvenant for much needed privacy. Although they could carry on in the hot spring, they did not want the rest of team scarlet to catch them in the act. If they did get caught, the only person that would possibly be on their side was Fianna as she was a Princess Maiden of the Demon King.

Rubia was especially wary of Claire, as her sister,-though she would never admit it-she wanted to keep Claire innocent. Rubia didn't want to hurt her either as she knew Claire was interested in Kamito.

After using the bare minimum amount of effort to put their clothes back on as they would take them off again, they scurried over to Rubia's study, unknowingly leaving a small track of wet footprints.

* * *

"Do you know what to do, Kamito?"

Rubia asked Kamito who was in the middle of undressing while browsing through the bookshelves that occupied the length of a wall.

"Greyworth always teases me about this, so I'm sure I do."

After finding the specific book she was looking for, Rubia handed it over to Kamito before stripping herself.

"Isn't this-"

"Did you look through it with Claire when you found the letters?"

Kamito, remembering the bumpy ride that caused the book to flip to obscene illustrations, hastily tried to defend his reputation.

"Yes, though it was only for information regarding the Princess Maidens, nothing else."

"Nothing else? Then you should look through it harder."

Upon hearing her instructions, Kamito tore his eyes off of the disrobing Rubia and flipped through the book.

The book was filled with illustrations of erotic acts. The princess maidens serving the demon king in various positions were depicted in the book. Kamito couldn't help but replace them with Rubia in his mind due to his aroused state.

Without saying a word, Rubia pushed Kamito onto a desk, knocking some books off of it in the process. Rubia then started to smush Kamito's length in her bosom, copying an illustration in the book. Being assaulted by Rubia out of nowhere, Kamito couldn't help but give a surprised moan.

"I'm not as big as Fianna but I can do this."

"Rubia, stop talking about other people and focus!"

Kamito's manhood could not be contained by the soft flesh and nudged Rubia's cheek. Sensing his intentions, Rubia took it in her mouth and started to repeat her actions in the hotsprings while using her hands to further squeeze her breasts onto his length. Kamito lost himself in the fleshy appendage as it softly wrapped him.

"Rubia, I'm gonna-"

Since this was the second time, Rubia was prepared for it and stopped sucking at the last moment, letting Kamito spray all over her top.

In the moment after Kamito's climax, Rubia realized something very important.

"Kamito, kiss me!"

"What? But you got... that on your face."

"If you don't make me a princess maiden willingly, all of this would have been worthless!"

Although he was unsure of what she meant since they already kissed, Kamito reluctantly got off the desk and gave her a kiss on the lips, carefully avoiding touching the juices on her face.

This kiss made Rubia a true princess maiden and allowed her to take in the darkness within Kamito. A black spirit seal appeared on Rubia's neck, declaring that Rubia was now one of Kamito's Princess maidens like Fianna.

Rubia then rummaged through her desk for a pair of tissue to wipe her face with.

"You could have done that earlier! Also, why do you have tissues in your study anyway? There is only books here."

Rubia, having long since lost her self control, pointed at her wet lower body without a sense of shame.

"For myself. And Kamito, we are not done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"There is still more darkness within you." Rubia lied.

Tossing a wet tissue aside, Rubia got on top of the desk herself and bared herself unto Kamito. After opening her legs, she used her fingers to spread herself even more. Kamito could see into her clearly through her neatly trimmed red bush.

"Come."

One word was all it took to make Kamito aroused again.

"You look so cute."

Kamito tried to tease her as she was practically begging for sex.

"I won't say it again." Rubia replied while blushing. Baring herself in front of her loved one was very embarrassing and she could not continue to put on her cold mask.

Accepting the invitation, Kamito pierced her entrance with his manhood. Rubia stifled a moan of pain as it went in.

Kamito waited for Rubia's consenting nod before thrusting, creating pleasure for both of them. Kamito also started to play with her bosom, squishing and pinching here and there.

Rubia's legs wrapped around Kamito's waist, trying to push him inwards even more. With Rubia squeezing him tightly, Kamito succumbed to the pleasure. Rubia was melting in the ecstasy as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

Eventually, both of them reached their climax and muttered each other's names upon reaching it.

Kamito pulled out after releasing his load into Rubia as she lied, passed out on her desk in exhaustion.

He now had other things to do, one of them concerning a sound he heard with his heightened senses during sex.

"Well, someone's being naughty." Kamito talked to himself as he reached for the door.

As the door could not be locked thanks to a certain red haired cat, someone had noticed them through the crack. But Kamito did not hear them leave after stepping forwards to investigate.

Behind the door was Fianna who had one hand covering her mouth and the other under her skirt.

* * *

 **And cut. I should probably be focusing on my other story since I am planning on rewriting it.**


End file.
